


New Hope

by OcaPenna (Astral_Tati)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Lime, Missing Scene, Romantic Fluff, Sentimental, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Tati/pseuds/OcaPenna
Summary: «Chi sono quelli?»Tre uomini parlottavano piano in mezzo al mercato, guardandosi intorno con occhi furtivi.«Due della ciurma di Flint e il signor Gates, il quartiermastro» la voce di Idelle si era assottigliata in un sussurro complice.«Quale, quello basso?» l’altra annuiva e Madlene guardava con più attenzione. I racconti sul grande pirata, il capitano Flint, erano spaventosi e sublimi. I mercantili assaltati, gli uomini trucidati a sangue freddo, la ferocia e l’astuzia. E ora lei era lì, a un passo dalla sua ciurma, dal quartiermastro. Rimase a fissare la figura di quell’uomo: pelato, un tatuaggio dietro la testa, ma non basso come le era sembrato, solo con le spalle così larghe che l’altezza non pareva sufficiente, e un ventre tondo e grosso sotto la camicia, aperta su un collo tozzo e taurino che ben rispecchiava le proporzioni intere della figura. Madlene aveva fatto appena in tempo a incrociare la vista di quel volto serio, contratto, che già se ne andava portandosi via gli altri due. Era bastato per farle correre un brivido nella schiena.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Questa breve opera, scritta dalla mia collega OcaPenna, è in realtà un antefatto a "Maschere e Catene", scritta da noi due a quattro mani e che è in pubblicazione. Nuovi personaggi si muovono insieme agli spietati pirati di Nassau intrecciando le loro vite in vicende piene di avventure, amori e scontri, nuovi destini in divenire.

# A New Hope

di Oca Penna

 

 

 

 

_Appena nata già si capiva che non sarebbe stata una Douglas._

 _Piccola, scura, con i grandi occhi neri spalancati sul mondo, aveva spaventato la levatrice con quegli occhi mai visti e col suo pianto a pieni polmoni. Un pianto di vita urlata con una voce impossibile da ignorare. Isabel, la più grande delle sorelle Douglas, si era tanto impressionata a sentirla che i lunghi capelli dorati, identici fino ad allora a quelli di sua madre, le erano diventati ricci._  
  
 _La signora Douglas aveva pianto per giorni interi: quattro figlie aveva avuto, e nemmeno un maschio che portasse avanti il nome del marito. E la quarta, quell’esserino scuro, prova vivente del suo peccato, come avrebbe potuto farla sposare? Quando gliela avevano messa in grembo, nel silenzio attonito della balia, aveva davvero temuto che il marito le chiedesse di disfarsene. Ma il signor Douglas, uomo rigido per certo, e severo, non era privo di dolcezza e compassione: aveva atteso quella quarta creatura sperando in un maschio, ed era nata femmina, e tanto scura, per giunta, eppure non aveva avuto cuore di farla portare via dalla balia. Avrebbero potuto sostenere una morte durante il parto, e lasciare che la piccola crescesse lontano dalla casa, ma vedere la moglie stringerla al seno in lacrime con tanto affetto, gli tolse la forza di imporre quella soluzione. In fondo era appena nata, e i neonati cambiano col tempo e talvolta la natura gioca strani scherzi. In questo caso, per sfortuna di tutti, il signor Douglas sperava invano e i tratti di Madlene non si conformarono mai a quelli degli altri membri della famiglia._  
  
 _Va detto che i Douglas non solo vinsero la repulsione per la pelle olivastra e i capelli corvini, ma le diedero anche la migliore delle educazioni possibili, in tutto pari a quella delle sorelle, facendola vivere come una Douglas di nome e di fatto e non accennando mai, per nessun motivo alla sua diversità._  
  
 _Non c’era bisogno di farlo, ad ogni modo. I colori lattei e dorati delle sorelle, i loro lineamenti morbidi e la loro somiglianza ai genitori rendeva evidente la sua differenza. Oltre all’aspetto, rispetto alle sorelle, Madlene dimostrava una naturale avversione ad ogni insegnamento che ben si conveniva a una donna della sua posizione. Non aveva la grazia nel ballo di Elena, nemmeno la precisione nel ricamo di Charlotte o la voce dolce di Isabel. Quella figlia disgraziata cresceva, senza che i signori Douglas ne avessero colpa, senza nessuna qualità ma con troppe troppe domande nella testa. Il precettore, uomo dotto e di grandi studi, era l’unico entusiasta di lei e sempre le fu complice anche in quelle materie che, come si dirà, le vennero più tardi proibite._  
  
 _Conoscere la filosofia o la storia, le belle lettere e la geografia, non le servì in ogni caso a trovare marito. I raffinati vestiti tagliati alla moda parigina e le pettinature più elaborate, non facevano che mettere in risalto le sopracciglia folte e le spalle larghe. Ai balli, schierate una accanto all’altra, le bellezze e le grazie delle sorelle apparivano ancor più desiderabili paragonati alle sue fattezze grezze. Nessuno la invitava mai, nonostante la ricchezza del padre fosse un premio più che ambito. Le poche volte in cui qualche giovane aveva avuto il coraggio di chiamarla, per lei era stato un Inferno: le gambe irrigidite dall’emozione e dal batticuore, sembravano essersi dimenticate anche il passo più semplice appreso durante le estenuanti ore di lezione. Si era dovuta concentrare talmente tanto per riuscire a non cadere, che non sarebbe stata in grado nemmeno di ricordare i volti di quei temerari che, in ogni caso, si erano sempre ben guardati dal ripetere l’invito._  
  
 _Il perché di quella sensazione di inadeguatezza perenne, Madlene lo conosceva già da tempo._  
 

...

  
_A svelarglielo era stata Faith, la cuoca negra, madre della piccola Hope che, da quando ne era stata in grado, serviva in casa nelle camere. L’amicizia tra lei e Madlene risaliva ai tempi in cui, bambine, giocavano di nascosto chiuse nel grande armadio della signora Douglas, o correvano a nascondersi in cucina per sentire Faith raccontare storie delle colonie da cui proveniva, in mezzo ai profumi dei biscotti e del pane caldo. In quel rifugio materno e misterioso, in mezzo a quella gente più nera di lei e con i denti bianchi come perle, Madlene per la prima volta non si era sentita in difetto verso qualcuno. Hope le aveva insegnato, paziente, i segreti del lavoro di sua madre facendole infilare le manine nella farina bagnata d’olio e uova, raccontandole quello che anche lei andava scoprendo su come si lavano i panni per farli venire bianchi, d’un bianco perfetto, o come si fa a tirare brillante l’argenteria. Quei giochi la divertivano per la scoperta dei sensi che portavano con loro: la consistenza degli impasti e la sensazione di averli sulla pelle, i fumi di rosmarino dell’acqua bollente con le lenzuola ammollate dentro. Il mondo di Hope le appariva una danza di sensi vivida e vorticosa in confronto alle lezioni pedanti di ricamo a cui era costretta a sottoporsi con le sorelle. Ma più di ogni altra cosa, in quei momenti rubati alla disciplina dei genitori, amava i racconti di Faith. Alla donna piaceva raccontare della piantagione in cui era nata e cresciuta e in cui aveva servito prima di essere imbarcata su un mercantile che da New Providence l’aveva trascinata fino a Londra, durante l’ultimo viaggio a cui i signori Douglas in persona avessero preso parte._  
  
 _Un giorno in cui Madlene si era rifugiata nelle cucine dopo un litigio con Charlotte, le guanciotte rigate di lacrime e gli occhi arrossati di stizza, l’aveva consolata raccontandole delle mulatte e delle creole che popolavano le colonie: donne scure come lei, bellissime e ricercate da tutti gli uomini per le lunghe ciglia, proprio come le sue, e i grandi occhi neri, proprio come i suoi, e le labbra scure e carnose proprio come quelle che lei teneva tanto  imbronciate. Le aveva spiegato che non doveva darsi cruccio, perché lei non aveva nessuna colpa se sua madre, col ventre già gonfio di lei, aveva visto un mulatto così bello, ma così bello, che ne era rimasta tanto impressionata da stamparle addosso quel colore un po’ a metà e quei lineamenti così graziosi. Nelle colonie succedeva spesso e nessuno ne rimaneva impressionato._  
  
 _Da allora il Nuovo Mondo, con i suoi abitanti, le piante sgargianti e ricche di frutti dai sapori indescrivibili, i negri alti e forti come giganti, il mare, il vento, erano diventate il regno della sua fantasia e, crescendo, l’oggetto privilegiato dei suoi studi tanto che, per prudenza, i signori Douglas avevano presto deciso di censurare tutto ciò che riguardasse l’argomento. La loro sorveglianza, però, non aveva impedito a lei di proseguire le sue ricerche grazie alla preziosa complicità di Hope, del precettore compiacente e al silenzio di Isabel, ottenuto in cambio dei romanzi che la signora Douglas definiva “licenziosi”. Se Daisy Douglas avesse saputo delle letture a cui si dedicava Madlene! Ore e ore col naso incollato ai giornali per leggere dei pirati, delle loro scorribande, dei processi e delle decisioni del senato. Poi correva dal precettore, prendeva le mappe e ritrovava la geografia di quei luoghi, imparando a calcolare le miglia marine per figurarsi dove potessero aver atteso le navi alla fonda, studiando i venti e i fondali per capire le rotte a cui i mercantili potessero essere costretti a seconda del pescaggio e della capacità di stiva._  
  
 _Quegli studi occuparono buona parte dalla sua vita dall’infanzia fino all’età matura e quando le venne il primo sangue si emozionò meno di quando seppe dell’elezione a governatore del senatore Ash. La sua esistenza si divideva in due: una votata alla vita così come i suoi genitori l’avevano confezionata per lei, fatta di stoffe sopraffine, corsetti asfissianti, balli, lezioni, il confronto continuo con le sorelle e le umiliazioni. Dall’altra parte il sogno di quella terra lontana, le chiacchiere nascoste con Hope, intrecciarle i capelli indomabili di nastri colorati prima che scendesse al porto, a mostrare quel corpo fino da gatta agli scaricatori e ai portuali. A volte, con una scusa, era riuscita anche lei a scendere fino al porto, accompagnata sempre, come si conviene, per vedere quella sconfinata distesa di acqua e respirare il profumo della salsedine, ascoltare il richiamo dei gabbiani che, ad ali spiegate, guidano lo sguardo fino all’orizzonte. Quando gli occhi tornavano a terra, i volti bruciati e consumati dei marinai dalle spalle larghe come scafi, gli occhi duri di mare cattivo e i corpi legnosi, le davano il capogiro e doveva stringersi al braccio che la sorreggeva, un po’ per non scappare, un po’ per non correre da loro. Nessun altro uomo la faceva sentire sull’orlo di un burrone, indecisa se cadere nel vuoto o ritrarsi, come i marinai. Tutte le risatine delle sorelle quando in casa entrava il futuro pretendente di questa o quella, la lasciavano estranea e indifferente. Quegli uomini non avevano nessun orizzonte dentro agli occhi, ma titoli e ricchezze da sfoggiare nei salotti, le loro mani erano morbide e affusolate come quelle delle donne, senza spessore e senza storia e le loro spalle più minute delle sue. Chi invidiava era Hope: con i suoi occhi da cerbiatta e i suoi ricci aveva incantato un negro giù al porto che scaricava i bancali di merci dalle navi. Una volta lo aveva visto anche lei, imponente, scuro come il carbone, occhi profondi e languidi e mani callose e grandi come badili. Ma a lei un uomo così non avrebbe mai nemmeno guardato e lei non avrebbe mai dovuto guardare lui. Anche perché ormai la decisione era stata presa: stava per compiere sedici anni, anche Elena era promessa sposa e se per il giorno del suo prossimo compleanno non avesse ricevuto una proposta rispettabile anche lei, sarebbe stato il convento._  
 

_..._

  
_Mason Hutson non era una persona cattiva. Era un uomo dabbene, figlio di una borghesia nascente senza titoli, con pochi soldi ma molte speranze. Suo padre aveva lavorato per anni con il signor Douglas e per lui sarebbe certo stato un onore imparentarsi col ricco mercante. Mason era giovane, come Madlene, e magari sarebbe diventato un uomo, un giorno, ma di certo non prometteva bene: gracile, un po’ gobbo e di carnagione lattea, occhi di un azzurro acquoso e capelli di un giallo spento, refrattario a ogni tipo di apprendimento, tanto che ancora non era in grado di firmare col proprio nome. Quello che più Madlene trovava repellente, era l’odore della sua pelle lucida e fiorita di foruncoli rossi e purulenti. Il pensiero che quella pelle potesse toccarla le dava il voltastomaco, quasi quanto l’idea di ascoltare la sua voce querula cianciare di frasi vuote._  
  
 _Ma più ancora del soggetto di quel rito, il pensiero del vincolo che avrebbe rappresentato le chiudeva lo stomaco rendendole indigesto qualsiasi pasto e facendola sbiancare quando se ne parlava. Lontana da Hope, lontana da Faith, lontana dai varchi che si era saputa scavare nella maglia di vita dei signori Douglas, le sarebbero state proibite le sue letture, gli studi, le passeggiate al porto. La sua vita più bella e più sua l’avrebbe abbandonata per sempre per ridursi a una copia malfatta di quella di Isabel. Con sgomento, una notte che si rigirava nelle lenzuola candide, al pensiero si rese conto che avrebbe preferito morire. Quella consapevolezza per poco non la uccise per davvero perché le salì una tale febbre, così persistente ed alta, da tenerla a letto per giorni e giorni, col medico che le controllava la temperatura allarmato e la madre che piangeva come non era più successo dal tempo della sua nascita. Quando la febbre scomparve, lasciandola esausta, decise che la morte avrebbe aspettato, ma che Hutson non sarebbe mai stato il suo nome._  
  
 _La sera del suo compleanno, il corredo già pronto e gli accordi per la dote già presi, si sedette alla specchiera. Indossava ancora l’abito di broccato azzurro che, nel pomeriggio davanti a una tazza di tè e a un piatto di pasticcini, aveva lasciato senza parole il suo futuro sposo e suo padre, non perché le donasse, ma perché dimostrava tutto lo sfarzo che la famiglia Douglas poteva permettersi. Si sciolse i lunghi capelli scuri raccolti con raffinata eleganza dalle mani abili di Hope, li pettinò con calma lasciando scorrere le dita sulle ciocche morbide. Per un momento, forse, si rese conto che quel momento di mondano sfarzo sarebbe stato l’ultimo ricordo che avrebbe conservato di casa sua, di sua madre, delle sorelle, del padre. Quando si è giovani non si pensa a ciò che si lascia, ma solo all’avventura che ci attende oltre alla porta di casa, eppure è difficile pensare che, nemmeno per un momento, la sua mente abbia indugiato sulla malinconia del pensiero. Se avvenne fu davvero fatto di un istante solo: il richiamo del mare, l’adrenalina per quanto stava per fare e il terrore della condanna che sentiva perdere sulla propria testa, le tolsero il lusso di dell’esitazione. Richiuse le ciocche in una lunga treccia e con le forbici da cucina che l’amica le aveva portato, li tagliò di netto._  
  
 _A poco a poco, nello specchio che era stato testimone impietoso della sua umiliazione, Madlene Douglas scomparve e comparve un giovane dai lineamenti affilati e forse un po’ femminei: John, giovane mozzo che di lì a poche ore si sarebbe imbarcato su un mercantile in partenza per New Providence._

  
 


	2. 2

# A New Hope

di Oca Penna

 

 

 

_Sul ponte di una nave l’aria ha un odore particolare. A John sarebbe piaciuto respirare a pieni polmoni, ma la fascia intorno al petto, gli bloccava il fiato. Nascondere l’ingombrante presenza di quel corpo di donna non era facile, anche se i vestiti abbondanti da uomo aiutavano. E d’altronde, nessuno a bordo badava troppo a lui, inesperto, un po’ goffo, ma volenteroso e costante nel lavoro, consigliato da amici di amici, in una catena di parole e strette di mano che, a risalirla tutta, avrebbe portato al negro di Hope. Certo, non si poteva dire che John fosse un ragazzo forte e aveva la mania di tenersi sempre quel berretto bagnato calcato in testa, ma non si lamentava mai, capiva in fretta, e il cuoco, il signor Norrington, giurava di non aver mai avuto un aiuto migliore._

_Dal canto suo, l’entusiasmo di ritrovarsi in mezzo a quella massa liquida e volubile, lontana da tutto ciò che avesse mai conosciuto e diretta nel paese tanto a lungo immaginato, ripagava ampiamente Madlene del lavoro massacrante e dei dolori al corpo o allo stomaco per via di quel rancio tremendo. Erano già a più di metà del viaggio, tra poco sarebbero stati di nuovo a terra e iniziava il tratto di mare dove più facilmente si sarebbero imbattuti in una nave pirata. Se fossero stati fortunati, in un mese e mezzo ancora di navigazione avrebbe calpestato il suolo delle colonie e lì i tre anelli cuciti nella camicia le avrebbero permesso di comprarsi qualcosa per iniziare, magari un pezzettino di terra, anche se non sapeva coltivare, o una casa sulla costa, con una barchetta per imparare a pescare. Meglio ancora, si sarebbe sposata con uno di quei marinai, e lui avrebbe saputo pescare di certo. Allora avrebbe potuto scrivere ad Hope e lei l’avrebbe raggiunta con quel suo marito dalle spalle forti e sarebbero vissuti vicini, pescando insieme, e crescendo insieme i futuri figli. A quel punto avrebbe potuto scrivere anche alla madre e alle sorelle, tranquillizzandole sulla sua sorte, e forse non l’avrebbero biasimata troppo. Pensava a questo mentre pelava le patate, seduta su di un barile accanto al signor Norrington, un uomo grosso e burbero, con due folti baffi neri e le sopracciglia che quasi coprivano i piccoli occhi verdi. Quell’uomo le piaceva perché non parlava mai ma bofonchiava appena, sottovoce, come il rumore sordo che fa l’acqua quando bolle. La prima volta che si era seduta su quel barile, si era dovuta piantare le unghie nei palmi delle mani per vincere la vertigine di quel corpo duro, grosso, che le ricordava che sotto gli abiti di John viveva pur sempre Madlene._

_«Ti sei pisciato nei calzoni?» le aveva chiesto facendola trasalire e obbligandola a distogliere l’attenzione dal tubero mezzo svestito su cui aveva rifugiato gli occhi. «Ancora un po’ di giorni in mare e si stancheranno di tirarselo da soli. Lo sai cosa fanno ai mozzi e alle pecore dopo un mese di mare?»_

_John era rimasto così sorpreso da quelle parole, di cui non capiva affatto il senso, che lo aveva fissato da sotto il berretto con gli occhioni stupiti di Madlene._

_«Che c’è, sei sordo? Lo sai o no cosa fanno? Glielo ficcano dentro, ecco che fanno!»aveva sottolineato il pensiero afferrandosi i pantaloni in mezzo alle cosce «E tu sei un bel pasto! Viene duro anche a me a guardarti! Per cui pisciati i pantaloni, e spesso, così preferiranno le pecore»._

_Il più grosso stupore, per Madlene, era stato non sentirsi offesa per nulla. Più tardi, con calma, mentre faceva correre le mani tra patate e coltello, si era resa conto che quel discorso non la sconvolgeva affatto come avrebbe dovuto. Si figurava che faccia avrebbe fatto Elena, o perfino Hope, a sentire qualcuno parlare così, e invece a lei aveva fatto simpatia. Era un buon consiglio, datole per il suo bene e che le si sarebbe rivelato anche molto efficace, e poi le apriva gli occhi su quante cose ignorava del mondo e della gente con cui si era andata a mischiare. Da allora aveva teso le orecchie durante i pasti a tavola e si era impegnata a capire i racconti delle prodezze con le prostitute dei porti che i marinai si scambiavano davanti al rum. Molte cose le erano rimaste oscure, sentiva che di quella materia le mancavano dettagli e informazioni cruciali, ma dentro di sé aveva riso dei romantici baci di cui fantasticavano le sorelle e del casto sfiorarsi di mani durante i loro balli, un riso cattivo, di sfida e disprezzo per la loro ingenuità puerile. Quegli uomini parlavano di infilzare, di bastoni e verghe, di stappare, schiacciare, sculacciare, battere e sbattere e c’era una continuità di violenza, sopraffazione e piacere nei loro occhi, che nulla aveva a che vedere. Il signor Norrington aveva continuato a trasmettere nella sua pelle quel senso di vertigine, forse ora anche più di prima visto che, la sera prima di dormire, poteva chiudere gli occhi e cercare di figurarsi sempre più nel dettaglio come sarebbe stato lasciarsi cadere in quello strapiombo. E quel giorno, mentre pelava le patate pensando al suo futuro, un’altra idea le si era affacciata alla mente: forse a lui avrebbe potuto dire la verità, forse, anzi, sarebbe stato un bene perché avrebbe potuto darle altri e più oculati consigli. Magari, sapendola donna, l’avrebbe sollevata con quelle mani callose e forti e l’avrebbe posata sul tavolo accanto ai taglieri. Avrebbe fatto male, o così aveva immaginato, ma sarebbe stato un dolore dolce e questo lo sapeva per il torpore con cui il suo corpo desiderava quel pensiero._

_Un trambusto improvviso la distolse dalle sue fantasie. Voci e rumori di passi affrettati, grida indistinte e confusione, provenivano da sopra coperta. Madlene non riusciva a capire di cosa potesse trattarsi, ma il signor Norrington aveva navigato a lungo ed era sopravvissuto a più di un arrembaggio grazie alla sua cucina._

_Si alzò posando la patata sul tavolo ma tenendo ben saldo il coltello._

_«Quando arrivano non difenderti, arrenditi subito e chiedi di unirti alla ciurma, magari te la cavi.» aveva parlato sottovoce ma in un tono che non ammetteva repliche e si era allontanato verso le brande senza aspettare._

_Madlene non aveva capito, ma dopo quei mesi di mare aveva imparato ad obbedire senza farsi domande. Si era infilata in fretta tra i barili abbandonando il lavoro._

_«Pirati!» l’annuncio era arrivato portato da qualcuno sceso sottocoperta._

_«Il mozzo dov’è?»_

_«Ti sembro una balia?» il signor Norrington aveva risposto con quella voce fonda che le era piaciuta tanto, poi era sparito seguendo gli altri sul ponte._


	3. 3

# A New Hope

di Oca Penna

 

 

 

 

_Quando i pirati l’avevano strattonata alla luce del ponte, tutti i castelli di buoni propositi che aveva edificato nella sua mente erano andati in frantumi. Aveva pensato all’eventualità che il viaggio non andasse come previsto, edotta dalle lunghe letture. Sapeva anche che la sua particolare condizione avrebbe reso la cattura un problema non da poco: se i pirati avessero scoperto una donna sotto quelle stoffe ruvide, per bene che le andasse, l’avrebbero venduta come schiava o a un bordello, in alternativa avrebbero tanto maltrattato il suo corpo da lasciarla in fin di vita. Dunque era d’importanza cruciale che continuassero a crederla John il mozzo nella speranza che fosse di quelle navi capitanate da gente ben disposta verso chi sceglieva d’abbracciare la pirateria. Ma sul ponte, quel giorno, la vista di tutti quei corpi ammassati, i loro occhi vuoti che la fissavano persi, il sangue che trasudava dal legno con quel puzzo greve di morte e i visi ubriachi di violenza di quegli altri rimasti in piedi, le tolse ogni volontà, e quando distinse, appoggiato seduto contro l’albero, il corpo morto del cuoco, il senso di vuoto e desolazione ebbero la meglio e svenne._

_Nel sonno dell’incoscienza aveva vissuto di nuovo il tuono dei cannoni, gli spari, il clangore delle spade e la pancia della nave che rimbombava convulsa sotto le urla dei caduti. Ora che la coscienza riemergeva lenta dal sonno, si portava dietro strascichi di quel terrore cieco accelerandole di nuovo il battito e dandole la lucidità che solo la paura per la propria vita sa dare._  
«È uno spreco, secondo me».  
La voce arrivava da poco lontano e dovette combattere contro l’istinto di aprire gli occhi per vedere a chi appartenesse.   
«Hai sentito il signor Radcliffe: una puttana qualunque non ce la pagherebbe che una miseria, ma una vergine… per una vergine il signor Noonan ci riempie le tasche!»  
Sotto il lenzuolo era vestita, ma dovevano essersi resi conto dell’inganno perché una veste femminile aveva sostituito il cotone ruvido degli abiti di John ed era sparita la benda che le aveva nascosto il petto. Tirò un sospiro di sollievo al pensiero di aver ingoiato in tempo i suoi anelli.  
«Ma scusa, tu per cosa la usi la tua parte? Per scoparti le ragazze di Noonan, la usi! E allora perché farci pagare da lei per non scoparci ora quella che, poi, sarà una delle sue ragazze e dovremo pagarla per poterla scopare?»  
Il silenzio che seguì tolse il fiato a Madlene. Quelle bestie, quei corpi secchi di rovo con i capelli di stoppia e i nasi adunchi non li voleva su di sé. Quegli insetti che avevano spento il corpo del signor Norrington e trafitto la sua voce di caverna non li voleva addosso.  
«E poi Radcliffe cosa ne sa di vergini? Quello è bravo a ricucire ferite al più.» aveva continuato la voce che perorava la sua rovina.  
«Non parlar male del signor Radcliffe! A Londra sarebbe stato un medico di signori! E poi la ciurma ha già deciso: si fa come dice il capitano, così avremo un bottino come si deve, la Guthrie ci farà credito e la Trinity avrà un buon nome di nuovo. Ma tu cosa vuoi capire? Tu pensi solo al tuo attrezzo, Sanderson!»  
E quindi un medico l’aveva guardata, guardata abbastanza da capire che era ancora vergine. Arrossì al pensiero del suo corpo incosciente perlustrato a quel modo. Eppure era stato questo a salvarla: il pudore non salva, farsi guardare tra le gambe a volte sì, ecco un’altra cosa su cui riflettere.  
«La Guthrie, la Guthrie… ecco un’altra che avrebbe bisogno di un bel bastone, che a fottersi donne le è venuta stretta come quella di una bambina, te lo dico io! E noi tutti a preoccuparci della signorina Guthrie!»  
Andarono avanti borbottando oscenità verso questa signora, oscenità di cui Madlene capiva solo in parte, ma le era sufficiente. A quanto poteva capire, l’autorità del capitano e del medico di bordo, insieme alla promessa di un bottino consistente, erano il suo scudo per evitare di diventare carne da macello per quel branco di lupi affamati. Il destino che la attendeva una volta a terra non era certa che fosse migliore, ma avrebbe avuto modo e tempo di riflettere. Ora, quello che contava era rimanere lucida, cercare di non cedere alla voglia di piangere e urlare ma mantenere la concentrazione e trovare la maniera di volgere le cose a proprio favore, per quanto possibile. Doveva recuperare gli anelli, e per questo era meglio mostrarsi docile e accondiscendente: più fosse riuscita a entrare nelle grazie di quei mostri, più libertà avrebbe avuto di muoversi. Si sarebbe offerta di rammendare per loro, da quello che aveva visto sulle navi i lavori di rammendo non finivano mai e questo le avrebbe messo in mano ago e filo.  
Prostituta. Della vita reale delle prostitute, di quello che in effetti comportava quella condizione al di là dei giudizi morali, si rendeva ora conto di sapere pochissimo. Sapeva delle malattie, questo sì, ma molto vagamente. L’avrebbero venduta. Dov’erano diretti esattamente, ancora a New Providence?

 

_Sulla Trinity Madlene aveva avuto modo di pensare. Ancora una volta aveva imparato tenendo le orecchie ben aperte e osservando. Come aveva sperato, tutti avevano iniziato a dimostrare una certa simpatia nei suoi confronti quasi da subito e si vedeva nel modo spartano ma accomodante con cui la trattavano. Lei si era ostinata a dare a tutti del voi, senza mai venir ricambiata, e a riservar loro la cortesia del più garbato salotto di Londra e, rifiutandosi di comportarsi da prigioniera disperata, pian piano anche loro avevano smesso di considerarla tale.  
Era rimasta per tutto il tempo chiusa nella cabina del capitano Burges, senza mai nemmeno accennare alla volontà di uscirne e, anzi, dando a intendere che riteneva un privilegio potersi godere la traversata lontana dal sole e dalla salsedine. Allo stesso modo era riuscita a far sentire il capitano un’ospite nella sua stessa cabina, trattandolo come un rispettabile padrone di casa, alzandosi con deferenza ogni volta che entrava o usciva dalla stanza e intrattenendo conversazioni in cui si curava di risultare sempre appena appena più istruita di lui, ma di un soffio soltanto. D’altronde si era stupita rendendosi conto che la sua compagnia non le dispiaceva: i suoi modi miti gli conferivano un’aria famigliare, come se stesse prendendo il tè con il farmacista o il droghiere. Aveva impiegato del tempo a comprendere come potessero quegli occhietti gioviali aver prodotto quel bagno di sangue a cui aveva assistito, ma dopo settimane ad assistere alle discussioni e al via vai di persone che venivano a discutere con lui, aveva inteso la prigionia di cui il capitano era vittima quanto lei. Non era il signor Burges a comandare la ciurma, ma la ciurma a comandare lui. La ciurma, bestia a tante teste e con occhi e orecchie ovunque, con una volontà granitica e fame continua di sangue e oro, aveva un solo cervello e una sola voce: il signor Crane, il quartiermastro, un uomo secco, nervoso, rosso di capelli e con il naso storto e il mento sfuggente, brutto, piccolo di statura, parlava al capitano col tono tranquillo di chi non ha bisogno di alzare la voce. Eppure qualcosa le lasciava intendere che anche il suo potere non fosse nulla di stabile e definitivo. Una cosa le era diventata chiara: quando su una giacca non si hanno cuciti dei gradi che autorizzino il potere una volta per tutte, questo resta sospeso agli sguardi deferenti degli altri, al modo in cui chinano il capo parlando, e basta una volta che il tono sia differente, che il mento resti alto, e quel filo rischia di spezzarsi. Ogni cosa tra quella gente era fragile, soggetta ai venti e alle maree come il legno fradicio su cui poggiavano i piedi._

  
_«Sei stata fortunata: Burges ha fatto un bel guadagno a venderti intatta, ma tu lo hai fatto più grande.» Idelle le parlava, la voce pratica e secca di donna le puliva via i mesi di mare e i rimasugli di John dalla pelle grattandole la schiena._

  
_Appena sbarcata a Nassau era stata portata al cospetto del signor Noonan e di Miss Mapleton. Lui non le aveva fatto, in realtà, altra impressione che un senso di unto e sporcizia, ma quella vecchia le era apparsa come una strega delle favole alla luce tremante delle candele che screziavano di lunghe ombre l’incarnato latteo e gli occhi incavati. La trattativa era stata semplice e non l’aveva riguardata affatto fino al momento in cui le era stato messo davanti il foglio da firmare. Lei era stanca, impressionata dalle dita adunche che le indicavano lo spazio e le tendevano la penna, ma un moto d’orgoglio l’aveva mossa a leggere, sedendosi impettita al tavolino, dall’inizio alla fine. L’idea di valere solo centocinquanta reali l’aveva molto offesa, in principio. Sapeva di cavalli dal buon pedigree venduti per tre volte tanto, ma poi si era resa conto che questo non era che un vantaggio per lei: per essere libera avrebbe dovuto ripagare a Miss Mapleton il valore del proprio prezzo (che si premurò di far correggere, dato che lo scritto riportava duecentocinquanta reali, nonostante lo scambio di quasi la metà) più gli interessi, maturati al quaranta per cento annuo. Nel frattempo avrebbe dovuto ripagare a Miss Mapleton l’affitto della stanza e il vitto, il tutto lavorando a prezzi calmierati tali da rendere l’accumulazione quasi impossibile. Per fortuna aveva i suoi anelli, cuciti di nuovo nei vestiti, e uno solo di quei tre tesori sul mercato di Londra avrebbe reso trecento reali senza difficoltà._

  
_«Il primo giro lo pagheranno bene. Fingi che ti faccia un po’ male, anche se non è vero, gli piace. Se sei brava e la voce gira non avrai problemi: lavoro c’è per tutte ma le migliori possono scegliere. Lavati sempre bene come ti faccio vedere e se il sangue non viene, corri da me che qui figlioli non ne vogliamo»._  
L’acqua calda e la stanchezza per poco non la facevano addormentare, cullata dalla voce di quella nuova amica. No, non era un’amica, non doveva cadere nel tranello di pensare d’aver trovato un’altra Hope, doveva ascoltare, capire, perché la sera dopo, con un uomo in camera e lei da sola, avrebbe dovuto sapere che cosa fare.  
«Idelle, posso chiederti ago e filo? Quella maglia lacera è di stoffa buona e vorrei ricavarne qualche cosa»  
Idelle aveva guardato il cencio poggiato sulla sedia e aveva acconsentito, stimando la praticità di quella ragazzina che non pareva per nulla impressionata dalla situazione e conservava lo spirito pratico.  
«Dovremmo pensare a questi capelli, una parrucca dovrebbe esserci» continuava Idelle sciacquando la zazzera scura «Che idea travestirsi da mozzo! Come t’è venuta, Hope?»   
Come le era venuto di dare quel nome, Hope, come suo? Era stato così, d’istinto, forse per il bisogno di sentire nell’aria un nome amico a tenerle compagnia. Amici, alleati, ecco cosa le serviva adesso, qualcuno di cui potersi fidare e di cui conoscesse le ragioni. Da Idelle doveva stare in guardia, sentiva per istinto che quel suo avvolgerla nel cotone lindo  e volare via con un frullo d’ali a cercarle una parrucca, non era onesto. Non capiva il perché però, dov’era il suo guadagno?  
Ci avrebbe pensato l’indomani. Ora il letto morbido e confortevole dopo i mesi sulla branda, le lenzuola pulite e il profumo ritrovato della propria pelle la chiamavano al riposo. Si addormentò sorridendo perché, malgrado tutto, era a Nassau, era arrivata nel mondo di Faith e nessuno, nemmeno la candida Idelle, aveva trovato strano il suo colore.

 


	4. 4

# A New Hope

di Oca Penna

 

 

 

 

_Il volto di Idelle si scomponeva tutto quando rideva. Madlene non aveva mai visto nessuno ridere a quel modo, con il suono che usciva profondo dal petto e faceva sobbalzare i seni e arrossare le gote. Nemmeno Hope o sua madre ridevano a quel modo. Seguendo un istinto primordiale aveva abbassato gli occhi arrossendo a quell’ondata di energia._

_«Ecco brava, tu tieni questo visetto da bambina che poi te lo spiegano loro come si fa» l’aveva presa in giro per le sue domande, ma poi aveva spiegato  con dovizia di particolari. Soprattutto aveva insistito su cosa non lasciargli fare: «mai, che poi prendono il vizio!»._

_Continuava a non capire perché Idelle si desse tanta pena di spiegarle, ma per non essere in debito aveva deciso di cucirle un vestito nuovo, bello come uno di quelli di broccato che aveva Daisy._

_«Cerchiamo la stoffa al mercato, che ti vedano e giri la voce di un nuovo arrivo. Vedrai che ressa questa sera al bordello!» Idelle le aveva messo in testa la parrucca di riccioli scuri, proprio uguali ai suoi, e un vestito verde scuro, povero, fuori moda e un po’ lacero, ma che le faceva risaltare il seno come niente che avesse mai indossato prima._

_«Devi stare attenta al sole tu» si era raccomandata premurosa Idelle «sei di quelle che diventano scure appena le tocca» ma Madlene si era rifiutata di prendere l’ombrellino. Era arrivata fino a lì per non vergognarsi più di quella pelle, e ora se voleva scurirsi l’avrebbe lasciata fare._

_Ora che la vedeva con la luce, Nassau la innamorava di più della sera prima. Grida di gabbiani, polvere, sole, la distesa del mare che s’intravedeva dietro le case, ovunque quei volti di marinai che scrutavano, adocchiavano e ridevano perfino. Giocando a immaginare quali di quegli sguardi avrebbe rivisto al bordello quella sera, le salivano brividi lungo la schiena. I dettagli di Idelle e i racconti degli uomini sul mercantile non le avevano tolto il fascino dell’ignoto e nemmeno la sensazione di star conquistando qualcosa di suo, di assolutamente suo. Chissà sua madre cos’avrebbe detto a sapere che sua figlia era incapace di qualsivoglia timore morale al pensiero d’essere una meretrice al servizio di pirati. Le veniva da ridere con l’euforia e l’adrenalina di quando il mercantile era salpato lasciando il porto di Londra._

_«Che hai da sorridere?» Idelle le prendeva dalle mani la stoffa, curiosa di cercare nella trama il motivo di quella luce nei suoi occhi._

_«È una bella mussolina, e il rosso ti starebbe bene»._

_Hope aveva un sorriso potente, di quelli che fanno perdere la testa agli uomini, e due occhi scuri, profondi. E poi era giovane, almeno quattro anni meno di lei, un bel corpo, flessuoso, pieno, che sarebbe rimasto giovane più a lungo del suo. Non poteva batterla se non con l’esperienza, doveva ottenere che si fidasse di lei, tenerla sotto la propria ala per poterla soffocare. Ma quegli occhi le sfuggivano sempre senza lasciarsi afferrare, anche adesso si era già voltata._

_«Chi sono quelli?»_

_Tre uomini parlottavano piano in mezzo al mercato, guardandosi intorno con occhi furtivi._

_«Due della ciurma di Flint e il signor Gates, il quartiermastro» la voce di Idelle si era assottigliata in un sussurro complice._

_«Quale, quello basso?» l’altra annuiva e Madlene guardava con più attenzione. I racconti sul grande pirata, il capitano Flint, erano spaventosi e sublimi. I mercantili assaltati, gli uomini trucidati a sangue freddo, la ferocia e l’astuzia. E ora lei era lì, a un passo dalla sua ciurma, dal quartiermastro. Rimase a fissare la figura di quell’uomo: pelato, un tatuaggio dietro la testa, ma non basso come le era sembrato, solo con le spalle così larghe che l’altezza non pareva sufficiente, e un ventre tondo e grosso sotto la camicia, aperta su un collo tozzo e taurino che ben rispecchiava le proporzioni intere della figura. Madlene aveva fatto appena in tempo a incrociare la vista di quel volto serio, contratto, che già se ne andava portandosi via gli altri due. Era bastato per farle correre un brivido nella schiena._

_«Loro vengono al bordello?» aveva domandato cercando di non dare a vedere il proprio turbamento._

_«Chi, Flint? Quello ha la sua megera nell’entroterra e corre da lei per farsi fare le sue fatture. Singleton, uno dei suoi, quello ci viene eccome. Anche altri, ma da Singleton non ci andare mai, a quello piace alzare le mani e tanto»_

_«E il quartiermastro?»_

_«E cos’è questa curiosità che ti ha presa?» già Idelle tornava a parlare forte e a ridere dandole uno spintone per scherzare._

_«Dimenticalo quello: non ha mai soldi e con gli ultimi bottini… Flint sta cadendo in disgrazia, te lo dico io, e il signor Gates avrà il suo bel lavoro da fare a tenere la ciurma al suo posto»_

_Madlene aveva abbassato gli occhi arrossendo, più per esercitarsi nella mossa che altro, e intanto pensava a quella sensazione che inziava a riconoscere, la sensazione che la vita le stesse mettendo di fronte qualcosa su cui potesse valere la pena soffermarsi._


	5. 5

# A New Hope

di Oca Penna

 

 

 

 

> **` _La nave del capitano Flint viaggia da mesi per i mari dei Caraibi senza riportare bottini soddisfacenti.  
>  All’insaputa della ciurma, il capitano e il quartiermastro H_ ` ** **` _al Gates, stanno cercando la rotta che li condurrà alla Urca de Lima, un tesoro di tale valore da cambiare per sempre le sorti di Nassau._ ` **
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

Gates è stanco. Tenere unita una ciurma insoddisfatta senza che si ribelli o abbandoni la nave è un lavoro immane, così come cercare di ottenere il massimo dai loro magri bottini dalla Guthrie. Sono mesi che non riescono ad avere abbastanza introiti, sono appena sufficienti per vivere in quei pochi giorni a terra e la maggior parte dei ragazzi si brucia i propri real nella prima notte al bordello. Per quanto riguarda lui… gli vanno tutti in corruzione e birra perché non può permettersi qualcosa di più forte e deve accontentarsi di quella roba annacquata e acida. Sospira esausto dando un ultimo sorso profondo a quel piscio caldo, gli ultimi momenti di tranquillità alla taverna prima di tornare alla nave e aspettare la marea del mattino per ripartire alla caccia della nave del Capitano Parrish. Non sa nemmeno perché continui ad appoggiare questa pazzia visionaria di Flint con la sua crociata personale.

****** **

-  _Buonasera. -_ Madlene si accosta al tavolo con un sorriso, le mani giunte sulla gonna che le danno un senso lieve di conforto. Non è mai stata da sola in giro per Nassau, non è mai entrata in una locanda come quella in vita sua e con le ombre lunghe delle candele le pare di intravedere pericoli dietro ogni trave. Il rumore intorno, così estraneo e sguaiato e quell’odore nauseante di alcol la fanno sentire a disagio, convinta che tutti vedano di nuovo il suo essere fuori posto, proprio ora che le servirebbe mostrarsi sicura.

****** **

L’uomo alza lo sguardo sfocato dal suo boccale. Si guarda intorno sbirciando il locale per poi riportare gli occhi su quella cosina davanti a lui. -  _Dici a me? -_ ma le prendono sempre più giovani? Quanti anni avrà? -  _Sei qui da sola?_

****** **

_\- Sono mortificata di disturbarvi, ma ho pensato che forse avreste avuto la cortesia di farmi compagnia per la cena. -_ risponde senza perdere il sorriso e cercando di mascherare l’emozione dietro al tono compassato da salotto. In realtà vorrebbe saltare sulla sedia e iniziare a chiedere i dettagli di ogni cosa che abbia mai letto, di quella volta che erano svaniti davanti alla prua di un mercantile inglese, di come avevano usato la nebbia contro la marina, sbucando alle spalle di una nave meglio armata e più veloce della loro, o se fosse vero quello che dicevano di Flint, della sua sete di sangue. Ma deve avere pazienza, stare tranquilla e pensare che già essere lì, da sola, a parlare con lui è anche troppa licenza e di certo molto più di quanto avrebbe osato mai sognare. -  _Mi sono permessa di far arrivare due piatti nella mia stanza, se voleste essere tanto gentile da seguirmi._

****** **

_\- Sei una delle ragazze di Noonan? -_ chiede sospettoso strizzando gli occhietti miopi e annebbiati dalla birra.

****** **

-  _Mi trovo a lavorare per il signor Noonan, sì. -_ conferma annuendo appena -  _Ma ho anche degli interessi personali, e in effetti è di questi che avrei piacere di discutere. Capirete perché mi è necessario insistere per un posto più… privato. -_ ora è più calma. Temeva di essere spaventata davanti a quell’uomo, invece si scopre calma, forse perchè ha un modo di guardarla che proprio non riesce a risultare minaccioso, anzi, rassicurante. Le fa piacere, questo renderà le cose più semplici.

****** **

-  _Bambina -_ comincia l’uomo passandosi la grossa mano callosa e dura come una spazzola di saggina sulla testa pelata -  _senti, non ho soldi per te e non sono interessato ai servigi che offri, magari un’altra volta._

****** **

_\- Non vi sto chiedendo soldi, signore. Vi sto anzi offrendo un pasto caldo, nella speranza che lo gradiate, e vorrei proporvi uno scambio equo di servigi. Sono sicura che vi potrebbe essere utile una distrazione per i vostri sodali, e posso sperare che in cambio mi facciate un favore per il quale vi sarei riconoscente. Nulla di illecito o di pericoloso, solo un aiuto in una transazione con la signorina Guthrie che, di certo, farebbe a voi un prezzo migliore che a me. -_ risponde tranquilla. Aveva immaginato quella obiezione. -  _Ma se vorrete seguirmi, ne discuteremo davanti a un piatto di pesce, ovviamente senza nessun impegno ad accettare da parte vostra._

****** **

Gates ora la guarda con più interesse. Quella ragazzina non è certo una delle sguaiate e rozze donne di Noonan, è evidente che viene da una società più civilizzata, parla proprio come Flint quando lo ha conosciuto, come un libro stampato. Non capisce cosa possa volere da lui, cosa sappia di lui, e perché sia davanti a lui a parlargli in quel modo ma sembra agitata e nervosa dietro quelle maniere eleganti e la cosa comincia a incuriosirlo e intrigarlo.

-  _Ok, bambina -_ acconsente alzandosi dallo sgabello con pesantezza -  _non si rifiuta mai un pasto gratis._

****** **

Madlene sorride soddisfatta precedendolo in silenzio fuori dalla locanda,le gambe che riprendono consistenza mentre si calano nel buio della sera fino al bordello che li accoglie col chiasso sguaiato che ha preso ad animarlo appena è calata la luce. Il solo fatto che tutti, lì dentro li stiano vedendo salire le scale segna una sua piccola vittoria: quanto meno si saprà che è stato in camera con lei e questo la renderà interessante, vista la fama dell’altro. Fama che, col tempo, spera possa compensare la perdita degli introiti che la sua verginità le avrebbe apportato.

_\- Prego -_ fa segno di accomodarsi accennando al tavolo imbandito di fresco, con un candelabro al centro e due piatti coperti che li attendono riempiendo la stanza di profumo.

  
-  _Addirittura una stanza tutta tua… -_ commenta per nulla impressionato l’uomo -  _Sei nuova, non credo di averti mai visto in questo buco, e hai già dei privilegi che le altre ragazze ci mettono anni ad ottenere, cosa vuoi da me? -_ comincia a sospettare che voglia ingannarlo o creargli problemi con le guardie e Noonan. Si guarda intorno e la stanza, avvolta nella semi oscurità, non lascia intravedere il suo squallore che sa di umidità e carta marcia.

****** **

_\- Ottenere una camera non è difficile, la difficoltà è mantenerla. -_ risponde con un sorriso dopo aver chiuso la porta. - _Ed è per questo che avrei bisogno del vostro aiuto. -_ aggiunge sedendo al tavolo senza aspettarsi che l’altro le scosti la sedia. Si è stupita anche lei di quanto siano stati generosi il signor Noonan e la signora Mapleton, ma poi una delle ragazze le ha spiegato il sistema: dare subito una stanza alle nuove arrivate è il modo migliore per metterle in debito e legarle per sempre a quel posto. In genere, alla seconda notte, nessuna è già più in grado di pagare il costo della camera e la perde in automatico dovendo ancora parecchi soldi per quelle due soli notti di privilegio. Per questo ha dovuto pensare in fretta e muoversi d’istinto. Forse è la mancanza di sonno, forse l’eccesso di novità, ma da quando ha messo piede a Nassau e si è svegliata dalle prime poche ore di sonno, il suo cervello e il suo corpo hanno iniziato a lavorare a una velocità inaudita che le ha permesso di ritrovarsi lì, con le mani che tremano e nelle gambe un formicolare costante di chi si prepara alla fuga.

Si sistema il tovagliolo sulle gambe e scoperchia il pesce fumante guardandolo soddisfatta prima di poggiare sul tavolo un anello che recupera dall’incavo dei seni.

_\- Conosco il prezzo di mercato di questo anello, non mi aspetto di ricavarne altrettanto, ma abbastanza per assicurarmi di mantenere questa stanza e qualche altro piccolo privilegio ancora per un po’. Temo però che la signorina Guthrie, non conoscendomi, non mi riserverebbe lo stesso trattamento che riserverebbe a voi. -_ spiega accennandogli nuovamente alla sedia di fronte a lei. -  _Ma non abbiamo motivo di parlarne a stomaco vuoto. Vi prego, fatemi l’onore di sedere con me. -_ Scoprire chi fosse a gestire e smerciare i bottini è stata la prima a cui si è dedicata non appena ha avuto tempo e modo di allungare le orecchie intorno e Eleanor Guthrie è uno dei nomi più pronunciati in città.

Gates accetta l’invito sbirciando l’anello che brilla alla luce tenue della fiamma di candele. Ha senso, capisce un affare quando lo vede, e non può certo dare torto alla ragazzina, approfittarsene sarebbe anche normale per Eleonor. -  _E io cosa ci guadagno, oltre al pasto? -_ chiede prendendo un pezzo di pane che intinge nel succo caldo del pesce. -  _Cos’hai da offrirmi? Non sono interessato alla tua innocenza, potresti ottenere ben più di quanto vale quell’anello dandola alla persona giusta._

_\- Purtroppo questo mi metterebbe in difficoltà con Miss Mapleton, dato che è lei a stabilire i prezzi, e con le altre ragazze che non amano le variazioni di mercato. -_ risponde pulendosi le labbra col tovagliolo, le dita tese che ancora faticano a muoversi con naturalezza anche in gesti tanto famigliari  _\- Ma, per lasciare le mie ragioni e tornare alle vostre, devo ammettere di aver preso informazioni prima di cercarvi. Vi prego di perdonare la sfrontatezza, ma suppongo che ai vostri uomini possano invece interessare i servizi che ho da offrire, soprattutto se, grazie a voi, potessero usufruirne a prezzi insolitamente bassi._

****** **

_\- Quando dici servizi intendi… attività da bordello? -_ chiede bloccando a metà la forchetta con un bel pezzo di pesce infilzato sopra. Per fortuna che con Flint ha imparato ad avere maniere meno grezze, quella ragazzina con il suo linguaggio lo mette a disagio.

****** **

Madlene lo guarda un momento incerta, forse Idelle ha omesso qualcosa riguardo le prestazioni che ci si aspetta da lei? C’è altro, oltre quello che immagina?

_\- Intendo tutto ciò che è riportato tra i prezzi affissi di sotto, signor Gates. -_ decide di rispondere su un terreno solido e certo.

****** **

-  _Perché? Solo per poter mantenere questa stanza e qualche vantaggio nel trattamento da parte di Noonan e della Mapleton?_

****** **

_\- Vi sembrano cose da poco? -_ chiede con un luccicare di malizia nello sguardo. Quell’uomo parla come se non capisse che lei sta lottando per la sopravvivenza, che quelle quattro mura sudicie e quel letto sgangherato sono le armi che la proteggono dalla rovina. Si fa seria prendendo un sorso d’acqua dal bicchiere per cacciare il terrore di quel pensiero. Ha visto i corpi delle ragazze che non ce l’hanno fatto, la loro desolazione e non diventerà così. -  _Ho scoperto di poter fare a meno di molte cose, ma proprio di non riuscire a sopportare di non poter scegliere. Ognuno coltiva i propri vizi, suppongo. -_ si ripara dietro una battuta arguta per non lasciare intuire i propri pensieri.

****** **

_\- Da quanto sei qui? -_ lascia stare il pesce fissando severo la ragazza, la schiena dritta e appoggiata alla sedia.

****** **

_\- Tra poche ore sarà un giorno esatto. -_ lo fissa incuriosita dal piglio che ha preso e che lo rende all’improvviso severo. Sembra il precettore in procinto di riprenderla per una disattenzione.

****** **

_\- Diamine, bambina! -_ sbatte la mano sul tavolo con voce dura e occhi freddi -  _Ma ti rendi conto che stai giocando ad un gioco pericoloso? Sei una bambina ancora pura e ti stai vendendo per cosa, una stanza ad un’intera ciurma? In cambio dei soldi ricavati da un anello? Cos’è, tesoro di famiglia? Ti hanno rapito? Perché questa messinscena? Mi hanno visto salire le scale con te ed entrare qui, io non ho soldi per pagarti e domani mattina cosa darai alla Mapleton? Si aspettano il pagamento di un intera notte con una vergine! -_ fa fatica a mantenere un tono adeguatamente basso per non farsi sentire dalle stanze limitrofe. Non è nemmeno sicuro che non li stiano spiando in qualche modo.

****** **

Madlene sussulta appena al rumore secco della sua rabbia, ma poi si sente salire nel petto la risata di Idelle, ma come sempre quella si blocca a metà e non vuole uscire, costringendola ad abbassare gli occhi e arrossire appena.

_\- Miss Mapleton passerà domani pomeriggio a prendere il ricavato della settimana, se sarete stato tanto gentile da farmi questa commissione avrò di che pagarla. -_ risponde. -  _Per quanto concerne la mia innocenza, se posso essere sincera fino in fondo con voi, ora che la vedo sfuggirmi tra le dita ne sento tutto il peso e non la rimpiango affatto. Stringe più di un corpetto, l’innocenza._

****** **

_\- Impossibile. Salpiamo con la marea del mattino e la Guthrie non fa affari al calar del sole. -_ ribatte serio e pratico. Quella bambina però gli fa tenerezza, cerca solo di sopravvivere in un mondo selvaggio e ben lontano da quello in cui dev’essere cresciuta. -  _Non hai una famiglia da qualche parte? Nessuno che si chieda che fine hai fatto? Non mi sembri la figlia di un lattonaio o di un conciatore, hai modi da signora e un linguaggio che denota la tua istruzione, questo non è un posto per te._

****** **

Madlenelo guarda stupita. Questo era un problema a cui non aveva pensato.

_\- Non c’è possibilità, quindi? Bene, accetterò il prezzo di miss Guthrie, dunque. -_ ribatte riprendendosi dopo un momento in cui si era sentita persa, cadere nel vuoto dell’impotenza. Non ha modo di tornare indietro, a questo punto, nemmeno sperare negli introiti dati dalla sua verginità è più possibile, ma le resta l’anello, per quanto mal venduto, e la curiosità suscitata negli altri dal suo ospite.

****** **

Gates si passa la mano sulla testa pelata con un suono raspante. Questo è un bel guaio, quella ragazzina si è messa da sola in un bel casino e lui se ne sente responsabile, adesso. -  _Ok… cerchiamo di sistemare questo pasticcio! Maledizione, dovevo starmene alla fonda a gelarmi le ossa intorno al falò con Billy… -_ borbotta mentre pensa febbrilmente a cosa fare. -  _Bene, ascolta: io ti do tutto quello che ho così puoi pagare la Mapleton domani. Intanto mi prendo l’anello e cerco di vendertelo appena posso alla Guthrie e ti darò la differenza. Se vado adesso da lei magari riesco a farmi ricevere e a trattare… -_ medita alzandosi dalla sedia e mettendosi a camminare lentamente con un dito sul mento.

****** **

-  _No, non posso accettare. -_ ribatte decisa e alzandosi a sua volta dal tavolo -  _Non pensate più a quell’anello, me ne occuperò io stessa domattina, ora destereste troppe domande e troppa curiosità, inoltre andreste a trattare da questuante e questo non è mai un buon inizio. Resta inoltre il fatto che non saprei come ripagarvi e mi troverei in debito, un alto debito che mi metterebbe in difficoltà. Sedete, finite di mangiare, e fingete che sia soltanto una visita di cortesia. -_ aggiunge in tono più pacato e gentile tornando a indicargli la sedia.

****** **

-  _Bambina, tu lo sai vero che domani quella strega della Mapleton controllerà che tu non sia più vergine? -_ l’uomo si gira a fissarla con attenzione, per nulla convinto a rimettersi seduto e a rinunciare ai suoi piani.

****** **

Di nuovo Madlene si trova ad arrossire ma questa volta andando in fiamme per davvero. Era consapevole di dover arrivare a quel punto della conversazione, ma non pensava che questo l’avrebbe messa tanto in difficoltà dopo tutti i discorsi con Idelle.

-  _Mi rendo conto -_ conferma -  _e sono certa che appena varcherete quella soglia qualcuno si proporrà di risolvere questo problema, ma devo avere l’impudenza di chiedervi un’altra cortesia. Voi siete stato molto franco con me, signor Gates, e mi permetto di esserlo altrettanto: se un uomo dovesse rendersi conto che siete andato via lasciandomi nello stato in cui mi avete trovata, questo desterebbe forti sospetti su di me e, temo, sullo scopo della vostra visita. Dunque non è miss Mapleton che mi preoccupa, ma le voci che correranno per la città, voci indiscrete. -_ parla fissandosi le mani strette in grembo, cercando la voce e quasi incredula di sentirla uscire dalla gola, anche se sommessa.

****** **

-  _Cosa stai suggerendo? -_ chiede guardingo.

****** **

_\- Avete detto più volte di non essere interessato e dunque fatico a chiedervi la cortesia. Mi rendo ben conto, credete, di star chiedendo cosa non da poco e forse nei modi e nelle circostanze meno opportune, ma il caso mi forza la mano. -_ aggiunge osando appena sbirciare il volto duro. Cosa poteva aspettarsi, d’altronde? Far pena, magari tenerezza a un uomo è una cosa, altra è pensare che possa desiderarla, eppure non si risolve a pensare quei corpi estranei, secchi come spine addosso a lei e deve trovare il coraggio e la convinzione di chiedere.

****** **

Gates ora si siede fissando il buio là dove ci dev’essere una finestra. Questo è un bel guaio per quella ragazzina. Odia i bordelli proprio per come trattano quelle poverette. -  _Sul serio, non puoi convincerli a chiedere magari un riscatto alla tua famiglia? Non saresti così costretta a doverti vendere per due soldi, manterresti la stanza e il signor Noonan ci guadagnerebbe di certo di più. -_ tenta ancora una volta di dargli una via di fuga. Possibile che voglia accettare questa situazione?

****** **

-  _Se la mia famiglia dovesse accettare, signor Gates, la gabbia che mi aspetterebbe sarebbe assai peggiore e a maglie ben più strette di questa. -_ risponde sentendo inumidire gli occhi davanti alla prospettiva che le si apre e al suo rifiuto. Forse ha ragione, forse avrebbe dovuto accettare il matrimonio e tenersi il sogno di quella terra da poter rimpiangere, pensare a un posto in cui sarebbe potuta essere altro, guardata altrimenti… un bussare secco alla porta la distrae da quei pensieri. -  _Avanti! -_ chiama con la voce che lascia sentire appena il turbamento.

****** **

-  _Cerco il signor Gates… -_ la voce incerta di un giovane attraversa il legno marcio della porta senza che questa si apra.

****** **

-  _Billy? -_ l’uomo dice il nome del ragazzo sorpreso che sia lì. Sbircia la giovane seduta di fronte a lui con una scusa esplicita nello sguardo. -  _Entra._

****** **

La porta infine si apre e Billy Bones entra cauto nella stanza lanciando uno sguardo stupito alla tavola imbandita e alla ragazzina a cui deve appartenere quella sistemazione. -  _Ehm… il Capitano Flint vuole che tu sappia che non si salpa domani, ha degli affari da sbrigare… sulle colline. -_ lo informa in imbarazzo e con espressione confusa.

****** **

Madlene fissa il gigante apparso sulla porta, con il viso da bambino che contrasta in modo buffo con quelle braccia massicce e l’altezza esagerata. Si trova a chiedersi se si sarebbe trovata anche lui in quella stanza con l’accordo andato a buon fine come immaginava, e sente appena ciò che dice, presa da quel pensiero.

****** **

-  _Ok, grazie Billy. -_ Gates accoglie la notizia con un sospiro di sollievo, forse può fare ancora qualcosa per la ragazzina. -  _Ci pensi tu ad avvisare tutti gli altri?_

****** **

Il giovane annuisce dando un’ultima occhiata perplessa alla ragazza prima di uscire e chiudersi la porta cigolante alle spalle. L’uomo afferra il bicchiere di vino porgendolo alla giovane: -  _Allora, bambina, visto i recenti cambiamenti direi che possiamo ritornare alla nostra trattativa iniziale ma prima, potrei avere almeno la delizia di sapere il tuo nome?_

****** **

La ragazza si riprende davanti al sorriso dell’uomo accettando il bicchiere che le porge.

-  _Mi chiamo Hope. -_ risponde realizzando di essere tornata in una posizione accettabile. -  _Dunque ora accettate? Non sapete quanto mi solleverebbe se diceste di sì._

****** **

_\- Hope, un nome direi più che azzeccato. Bene Hope, direi che possiamo discutere i termini in modo che siano vantaggiosi per entrambi tenendo conto del fatto che farò in modo che da quell’anello tu possa ricevere ben più del prezzo di mercato, ho tutta la mattina per stressare la Guthrie._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Termina qui "New Hope" di OcaPenna, antefatto a "Maschere e Catene", di Astral_Tati e OcaPenna.


End file.
